Together Again Productions
Background: Together Again Productions was established as Together Again Video Productions in 1983 and was known for producing the hit children's TV show Kidsongs. In 1985-1987, it was an affiliate of Peregrine Entertainment Limited (not that one). 1st logo (1985-1986) Note: This is seen at the end of Kidsongs, usually alternated with the logo above. Nickname: "Pink Neon" Logo: On a steel gray background, the letters "T", "A", and "P" fly in on the screen after their shining shadows. Then the whole thing shines and "Together Again", in pink neon, fades in, along with the words "VIDEO PRODUCTIONS" and the Peregrine byline described above. The letters shine again. Then, the logo fades to black in order to bring forth the Kidsongs logo against an orange background, which spins in from the center of the screen.. Variant: There exists a bylineless variant in the beginning of the 1985-1986 Kidsongs episodes. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The letters flying in, the shining, the neon pink letters. Music/Sounds: *At the beginning of tapes, we hear the Kidsongs theme music accompanied by a voice over saying, "A Together Again Video Production of Kidsongs". *At the end of some 1985-1989 Kidsongs episodes, an 8-note bass tune would be heard. Availability:Seen at the end of 1980s episodes of Kidsongs. Sometimes seen on the beginning of Kidsongs tapes. Scare Factor: Minimal to low; it depends on what you think of the sudden fade-out to Kidsongs logo spinning onto the screen and the pink neon letters. None to minimal, for the closing variant. 2nd Logo (1985-1996) Nickname: "The Shooting Stars" Logo: On a starfield, the 3D letters "T", "A", and "P" flip into the screen. A sheet of blue glass, with duplicates of the letter on it, fly in from the bottom. When they merge, the cursive letters "Together Again" and the words "VIDEO PRODUCTIONS" fade in, shine, and the stars in the background suddenly shoot forward, leaving faint trails. Sometimes "an affiliate of Peregrine Entertainment, Ltd." fades in below, in teal. Then, one of two things occurs: * The logo freezes and then fades to black in order to bring forth the Kidsongs logo against an orange background, which spins in from the center of the screen. This was carried over from the previous logo. * Only the last half of the logo plays, and the Kidsongs logo with a blue background flips in from the center of the screen in front of the TAP logo. Variants: * There exists a variant with no "VIDEO" above "PRODUCTIONS" * The "VIDEO PRODUCTIONS" text may be condensed. * There also exists a condensed variant where the bass tune starts while the Warner Bros. Records, View-Master Video, and finally TAP logo are shown, with the TAP logo already on screen. The stars shoot forward like normal and the words Together Again shine. FX/SFX: The logo appearing; good '80s CGI. Cheesy Factor: The stars look a bit cheesy. Also, the text "VIDEO PRODUCTIONS" looks like very bad chyron effects. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Seen on all Kidsongs videos distributed by Warner Home Video and KidVision from 1985-1996, before Kidsongs was placed under the distribution of Sony Wonder. Also intact on DVD prints of Country Sing-Along, Boppin' with the Biggles, and Let's Put on a Show!. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. *Minimal to low for the orange Kidsongs background introduction. The sudden freezing, the fade-out and the logo spinning will surprise you, unless you're used to it. *Minimal for the blue Kidsongs background. The refurbished logo looks much cleaner and more professional. *None to minimal for the closing variant. It depends on what you think of the shooting stars but the bass tune is relaxing. 3rd Logo (1997-1998) Nickname: "The Red Pyramid" Logo: On a space background, a red pyramid flips in to the screen, rendered in 3D. It stops in the middle of a glass panel, which flips to reveal that the triangle is in the A in the letters "T", "A", and "P". The words "TOGETHER AGAIN PRODUCTIONS" are embedded in the bottom of the glass panel. When the glass panel has finished rotating to at a bottom right angle, it shines and emits beams of light. FX/SFX: The pyramid, the glass, the shining. Music/Sounds: A light breezy synth theme, then a higher-pitched, quicker rendition of the 8-note bass jingle. Availability: Seen on Kidsongs videos released by Sony Wonder. It can also be seen on DVD and digital prints of the 1985-1993 Kidsongs titles. The short variant appears at the end of every episode of the 1997 season of The Kidsongs Television Show (except in one episode, which has the previous logo instead by mistake). Scare Factor: None, this logo is professional and clean.